


Clean Slate

by Nostalgic_Lemon



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Lemon/pseuds/Nostalgic_Lemon
Summary: Just a really short scene based off of Clean Slated State by The Altogether. I love that song sm and it really inspired the vibe of this story! Pat is walking home from play rehearsal when he hears a voice calling out to him.





	Clean Slate

Brian took a deep breath, closing his eyes and exhaling. The curtain opened and a single spotlight buzzed on above him. He opened his eyes and smiled. Come on, Bri, he thought to himself. It’s just a mouthful of lines that you’ll forget as soon as this is over. He nodded to the pianist to let her know he was ready. Then, he stepped forward.

~ ~ ~ ~

Pat stepped out into the cold fall air, blinking rapidly as his eyes tried(in vain) to adjust to the bright, setting sun. Although there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, the sun’s warmth was barely detectable on his bare skin. The first play rehearsal of the year had just come to a close and Pat was looking forward to the musical this year. He was Stage Manager, a title only given to seniors that had been in the program all four years. The newbies actually seemed pretty promising and the talent didn’t seem that bad either. He smiled to himself, beginning down the school walkway and starting the long trek home. However, he barely made it twenty feet before hearing someone call out behind him.

“Hey!”

He turned around to see a young boy with wild brown hair jogging towards him. He looked sheepish and his nose was red, a scarf haphazardly hanging around his neck. Pat stared at him. He looked familiar. 

“Hey, you’re in the play, right?” The boy asked, panting slightly as he slowed to a stop next to Pat.

“Yeah, I’m in tech.” Pat responded, hunching his shoulders to keep warm and turning to face the boy.

“Cool!” The boy smiled, extending a hand. “I’m Brian. I’m one of the actors.” Pat accepted his handshake and nodded. That’s why he looked so dang familiar. He was the one from auditions. Pat thought back to that dim auditorium, the piano, the lone spotlight. He shivered.

“Cool.” Pat slid his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth slightly, looking at Brian expectantly.

Brian’s eyes widened and he started. “Oh! I, uh, came over to ask if you had anyone to walk home with?” He looked embarrassed, a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Pat didn’t respond at first, staring at Brian blankly. “Someone to walk home with?” He repeated.

“W-well yeah,” Brian stuttered. “I didn’t know if you had someone to walk home with is all.” He ducked his head down, breaking eye contact as he finished explaining himself.

Pat considered his question for a moment, thoughtful. “No, I don’t.” He said plainly. It was the truth. He always walked home by himself, he’d just thought nothing of it before now.

“Do you want someone?” Brian asked hopefully, looking back up at Pat. “It’s getting kinda late.” Pat silently agreed. Play rehearsals always end up getting out about an hour later than the directors say they will, and the sun sets pretty early this time of year.

“Sure,” Pat finally replied, “Why not?” Brian immediately perked up, shooting Pat a beaming smile that made him grin back in spite of himself.

“Cool!” Pat started down the path again, Brian happily falling into step beside him.

With that, the two headed down the walkway together, one lanky boy with long dark hair and one pale boy with a scarf haphazardly hanging around his neck. They turned the corner right as the sun’s last rays scorched the sky and the street lights flickered on with a low hum. Pat was really starting to look forward to the musical this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It’s been a while, but I had to find some creative outlet for all of my late night ramblings. Y’all feel me, right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed<3 I had a lot of fun writing this!


End file.
